


Choices

by melowdee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melowdee/pseuds/melowdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during “Girl Meets Triangle” 3x05, What if things when a different way? What if this was the real Maya? They didn’t accept that she was growing up. That she was thinking about her future. That she felt older. That she wanted to be good and not be known for the naive trouble maker, Riley’s trouble friend, the poor girl that was abandoned by her father, she just wanted to be known as Maya just a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Choices  
> Chapter: Chapter 1 : Need Somebody  
> Author: Melowdee  
> Fandom: Girl Meets World  
> Characters: Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar, Josh Matthews, Zay, Smackle, Farkle Minkus,  
> Rating: PG-13 (Maybe later on)  
> Pairing: Maya is the main character. Still don’t know if it’s going to be Josh, Lucas, OC or Maybe another character in the show.  
> Summary: Set during “Girl Meets Triangle” 3x05, What if things when a different way? What if this was the real Maya? They didn’t accept that she was growing up. That she was thinking about her future. That she felt older. That she wanted to be good and not be known for the naive trouble maker, Riley’s trouble friend, the poor girl that was abandoned by her father, she just wanted to be known as Maya just a girl.  
> Author’s Note: It’s been awhile since I have written a fanfiction. Let’s just say I have been inspired by friends to write again. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this fic. I am hoping to write 1-2 chapter a week. Let’s see where this story leads. I still don’t know the pairing I am aiming more this story. It’s more of a Maya center story and about finding herself.

 

* * *

 

_I could drag you from the ocean,_

_I could pull you from the fire_

_And when you're standing in the shadows_

_I could open up the sky_

_And I could give you my devotion_

_Until the end of time_

_And you will never be forgotten_

_With me by your side_

_And I don't need this life_

 

_I just need_

 

_Somebody to die for_

_Somebody to cry for_

_When I'm lonely_

 

_~Somebody to Die for by Hurts_

* * *

 

Maya Hart never asked for anything in life. She knew things were hard to come by in life, specially for her. Even hope. Although, Riley Matthews had that already cover for her. Riley had enough hope for the both of them. But there were those rare moments she wish she had that hope. Hope to be more. Hope for someone to choose her before anyone for once.

 

But those were just rare moments in her life. She had learn to deal with them, to hide those feelings, but not all feelings could be kept in forever. Specially when everyone around her was telling her that she wasn’t being herself. They were trying to shape her into something she wasn’t anymore. She didn’t understand why they didn’t accept who she was becoming. That she did think about the future, that she wanted to go to a good school, that she wanted to make something of herself, but all they saw was someone different. Some one not her.

 

They all believed that she was becoming _Riley_ . They couldn’t accept that it was just something she had grown to realize. She wanted to study, she wanted good grades, she wanted to accept people's criticism without fighting and having a thoughtful conversation. But all her friends and family saw was _Riley_ , “ _She’s becoming Riley_ ” was all they said.

 

Why couldn’t they say, _“She was growing up, people change. She is thinking about her actions having consequences. Thinking about her future”._ But they just couldn’t accept it. There must be something wrong with her in their eyes.

 

So when Riley told her to go home she did go home and stayed there. They had fought before, but nothing that has ever lasted. This argument was different from all the rest. It wasn’t something that could be forgiven over night. They were not accepting who she was becoming. She thought her friends would know her better, would realize she was trying to be better, and in the process also being herself. But instead they were breaking her down for her good grades and not acting like a rebel. They just saw her becoming _Riley_.

 

What hurt her the most was that Riley couldn’t see it. Instead of trying to see that she was growing up, she accused her of liking Lucas just because she liked him. Couldn’t she also liked a good guy? Did she had to like bad guys? Guys that treated her wrong? Then she started to question herself. Was she really just liking Lucas because Riley like him? Was she really being selfish? She was so confused. What hurt her the most was that her best friend wouldn’t accept the person she was becoming and made the excuses that would benefit her.

 

Once she got home all she did was sit in her dark room and stared at the wall. Thinking. Thinking if her other friends thought the same thing and realizing that deep down she knew They probably were. That Lucas must be thinking the same thing as Riley.

 

Then she started thinking that Lucas would never pick her. If he hadn’t picked her already was because he was a good guy. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He saw how he looked at Riley and the way he looked at her. Yes, she likes Lucas. But she also knows if he truly did like her, he would have chosen her already. So she had to let him go even if it hurt. But she was use to the pain. The pain of not being chosen. But at least this time she had the choice not to be chosen.

 

So that night after Riley had told her to go home she called him.

 

“Hello,” she heard his voice in the other line.

 

“Hi, it’s Maya.”

 

“Maya, hi, is everything okay?” she smiled at the concern in his voice. _He was a good guy. He cared._

 

“Everything is okay, I just need to talk to you. Is it okay if we can meet tomorrow before school start. I would like to talk to you in person.” She bit her lip as she waited for his response. Worry about the conversation that she didn’t want to have, but had too.

 

“Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you also. I was hoping that you were at Riley’s tonight when I went over but you weren’t.” His voice sounded strange when he spoked.

 

He had gone to Riley’s looking for her? Why wouldn’t he come over to her places if he was looking for her? Now, she was worry and questioning if she had made the right choice in having the conversation on their not/yes relationship after her conversation with Riley. She didn’t know if she would be able to handle another rejections so close together.

 

All she responded was with, “Oh, Okay.”

 

“Are you sure you are okay?” He asked her again.

 

“Yes, I am okay. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow morning. Meet me in the hole.” She heard his chuckle.

 

“In the hole?” she could imagine him smirking in the other side of the phone.

 

“Yes, in the hole Huckleberry.” She teased him.

 

“Okay see you then.” She then heard sadness in his voices. Instantly from smirk to sadness.

 

She then imagine why he was looking for her at Riley’s for.

 

“See you then,” she responded and ended the call.

 

Maybe he had already chosen who he wanted to be with. Maybe that is why he was looking for her at Riley’s. He wanted to tell both of them. Maybe he had told Riley that he had chosen her and that is why he didn’t come and looked for her at her home. That made it hurt more than her telling him to leave the triangle and chose Riley. Because then she was being rejected. Rejected by someone that she liked instead of her pushing him away making it hurt a little less. She would be rejected like everyone else has done. Like her father, like Josh, like Riley had done earlier. She didn’t know how she would react tomorrow. How she would handle the situation. So she just sat in her dark room hoping that tomorrow would not break her heart more that it was already broken.


	2. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya faces the choices that they all make.

* * *

_I'm in the corner_  
_Watching you kiss her_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_I'm right over here_  
_Why can't you see me_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_I'm giving it my all_  
_But I'm not the girl you're taking home_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_  
_~Dancing on my Own by Roby_ n

* * *

 

She dreaded today. Just thinking about meeting Lucas in the hole made her stomach turn. She had to face it, she had to let him go. It already hurt just thinking about it. Last night she couldn’t sleep just thinking over and over how their conversation will go. She hated the thought that he already chosen for her and that person wasn’t her.

She slowly walked up the stairs in front of the school. She hadn’t gone to Riley’s this morning. She didn’t know if she could handle her friend today after what was exchange yesterday. It was already hard enough she was doing this today.

She turn the halls until she reached her destinations. He was already waiting for her. She smiled at him and he smiled right back as he spotted her coming his way. The halls were deserted this early in the morning making the situation more intimate. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him.

“Hi,” she looked at his blue eyes with her big blue eyes.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“I..” they both said at the same time making them both smiles once again.

“You go first,” he said after a small pause between them as they smiled. He was always the gentleman.

It felt awkward for both of them. Usually they were surrounding by their friends and people. Except for that night at the campfire. That had been a magical night for her. Just them sitting there and staring at each other. But she knew magic didn’t exists and dreams had to come to an end at some point. This was the end point of that dream.

“I wanted to talk about you, me, and Riley,” she said as she took a deep breath.

“That is what I wanted to talk about,” he said. He was about to continue but she stopped him before he continue by putting a hand in front of him.

“No please, don’t say anything let me speak first and then you can say your peace”. She wanted to get over it. She wanted to say it before he was the one to reject her.

“I think we need to end this. Whatever the three of us is. You need to pick Riley. You have always wanted Riley. You were never confuse about it until we said anything. You never hesitated until my feelings were said. You just haven’t made a choice because you are a good guy and you don’t want anyone of us to get hurt.” She just let it all out. What she kept going over and over last night. When in reality all that time she wish he would reject what she told him and tell her that she was lying to herself. That it wasn’t true. That he had picked her in the end. That he was in-love with her.

But that didn’t happened. He didn’t say anything. He just looked at her eyes and that is when she knew that he had come here to tell her he already chosen. It has always been Riley for him. He just didn’t want to hurt her. It was all said by his look.

She just nodded and started to walk away. She couldn’t stay there. She needed to get away from him. Her heart was falling apart and didn’t know if she could continue looking at him.

“Maya wait…” he reached out and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Lucas, it’s okay. I just need time. I am still your friend, both of your friends. I just need a little time. Just please give me a little time.” At those words he slowly let her go. She couldn’t looked at him. Her back was still too him. She took a deep breath and walked away as her heart fell to pieces to the floor.

That day really went by in a blur. She concentrated in her classes to escape her thoughts. She ended up staying in her art class during lunch, not wanting to face any of her friends just yet. She didn’t know if she could take watching both Riley and Lucas together. Riley tried talking to her during their classes but she ignore her. She just told her that she needed time. That she owed her that much. Riley immediately let her have her space. She didn’t argue with her.

Maya knew the reason behind her silence. Lucas had gone to Riley house to let them know who he had chosen. That he was choosing Riley at the end. That is the reason Riley was leaving her alone and not arguing with her. She felt guilty. She felt guilty for Maya’s pain. She knew that Riley was good. She didn’t blame her for her situation and what she felt. Maya just needed time to process everything. She needed to focus on growing.

So she sat in her the art room drawing away her feeling. Expressing herself in the only way she could.

Once the day was over. She felt relieved. Relieved that no one really bothered her. That they allowed her to have this one day. But she dreaded tomorrow because she knew that they will not let her stay at peace for long. They will force her to talk. They will ask of her to move on. To face it. They would say that the old Maya would take it headstrong. They would tell her that it was a part of growing up. Thinking of that made her angry. They want her to grow up and get pass this, yet they didn’t accept that she was also changing. That she wanted to be a better person.

She just didn’t know what to do. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the person she ran into. Almost falling back she was held caught by strong arms before she felt back.

She looked up to see one of the seniors that had tormented her and her friends the first days of school only to teach them a lesson to stick together. That was going so well. She was holding to them by a string.

“Watch it there spunky,” the boy that Lucas had called ‘Thor’ told her.

“Sorry,” Maya said as she try to walk around him.

“No comeback kid,” she really didn’t have the energy to argue. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

“It’s going to be okay, whatever is going on in that head. You will find your way .” He looked at her with a warm smile.

She smiled back and just nodded as she continue her way out of the school.

“If you ever need to talk I will be around remember that,” he told her as she continue walking. She raise her hands and waved goodbye to him. Bringing her the first genuine smile in a while.


End file.
